The Shadows
For other uses of the term Shadows, see Shadow (disambiguation). The Shadows Manchester The Shadows 18-10-2009 21-35-38.JPG The Shadows in 2009 at the MEN Arena, Manchester, from left to right: (Warren Bennett), Bruce Welch, (Mark Griffiths), Brian Bennett and Hank Marvin Background information Origin London, England Genres Instrumental rock Years active 1958–1968, 1973-1990, 2004–present. Labels Columbia (EMI), Polydor, Universal Associated acts Cliff Richard, Marvin, Welch & Farrar, Olivia Newton-John Members Hank Marvin Bruce Welch Brian Bennett Past members Jet Harris Tony Meehan Brian Locking John Rostill Alan Hawkshaw John Farrar Ken Pavey Norman Mitham Ian Samwell Terry Smart The Shadows are a British instrumental rock group, and Cliff Richard's backing band, with 69 UK chart singles from the 1950s to the 2000s, 35 credited to the Shadows and 34 to Cliff Richard and the Shadows. The group, who were in the forefront of the UK beat-group boom,1 were the first backing band to emerge as stars. As pioneers of the four-member instrumental format, the band consisted of lead guitar, rhythm guitar, bass guitar and drums. Their range covers pop, rock, surf rock and ballads with a jazz influence.2 The core members are Hank Marvin, Bruce Welch and Brian Bennett. The sound was produced by Fender and Burns guitars, amplifiers by Vox and echo units Meazzi Echomatic tape and Binson magnetic disc.needed The Shadows, with Cliff Richard, dominated British popular music in the late 1950s and early 1960s in the years before the Beatles. Although they lost ground in the late sixties, the band had a second success from the late seventies. The Shadows are the third most successful act in the UK singles chart, behind Elvis Presley and Cliff Richard.3 The Shadows and Cliff Richard & the Shadows each have had four No.1 selling EPs. Contents 1 Overview 2 History 2.1 1960s 2.2 1970s 2.3 Later career 3 Style and image 3.1 Band logo 3.2 The Shadows' walk 3.3 Stage names 4 Legacy and influence 5 Band members 5.1 Members to 2015 5.2 Former members 6 Discography 7 Members of the Shadows, MW&F and Hank Marvin solo 8 References 9 Further reading 10 External links Overview The Shadows were formed from members of late 1950s UK skiffle groups: the Newcastle-based Railroaders (and also the Five Chesternuts on Columbia Records) who supplied Hank Marvin and Bruce Welch, both inspired by US pop music; and the Vipers Skiffle Group (on Parlophone Records) who supplied Jet Harris and Tony Meehan from London, both inspired by UK jazz–skiffle music. The Shadows, although originally the backing band for Richard, were later an instrumental combo, following their success with the Jerry Lordan composition, "Apache". The Shadows disbanded in 1968 but Marvin and Welch formed a vocal–guitar trio with John Farrar, as Marvin Welch & Farrar. Because of low sales and fans demanding Shadows numbers at gigs, the Shadows reformed in 1973 with Bennett as a full member and various extra musicians. The group disbanded in 1990 but reformed in 2004–05 for a UK and continental European tour4567 and again during 2008–10 to tour and release an album with a 50th anniversary reunion with Richard. History Formed as a backing band for Cliff Richard under the name the Drifters, the original members were founder Ken Pavey (born 1932), Terry Smart on drums (1942), Norman Mitham on guitar (1941), Ian Samwell on guitar and Harry Webb (before he became Cliff Richard) on guitar and vocals. They had no bass player. Samwell wrote the first hit, "Move It", often mistakenly attributed to Cliff Richard and the Shadows. Initially, Norrie Paramor wanted to record using only studio musicians but after persuasion he allowed Smart and Samwell to play as well. Two session players, guitarist Ernie Shear and bassist Frank Clark, played on the "Move It"/"Schoolboy Crush" single on Paramor's insistence to ensure a strong sound.8 In his memoirs Welch regrets that he and Marvin could not be at the start of making history with "Move It".9 The Drifters signed for Jack Good's Oh Boy! television series. Paramor of EMI signed Richard, and asked Johnny Foster to recruit a better guitarist. Foster went to Soho's 2i's coffee bar, known for musical talent performing there, particularly in skiffle, in search of guitarist Tony Sheridan. Sheridan was not there but Foster's attention was caught by another musician, who played guitar well and had Buddy Holly-style glasses.1011 In spring the same year, the US Drifters threatened legal action after the release and immediate withdrawal of "Feelin Fine" in the US. The second single, "Jet Black", was released in the US as The Four Jets to avoid further legal aggravation but a new band name was urgently needed. The name the Shadows was invented by Harris (unaware of Bobby Vee's backing group) while he and Marvin were at the Six Bells pub in Ruislip in July 1959. From The Story of The Shadows: With a combination of the American situation, Cliff Richard's runaway success (Living Doll had by now sold over a million copies in Britain alone) and a bit of nudging from Norrie Paramor, we set about finding a permanent name, which arrived out of the blue one summer's day in July 1959 (maybe the 19th). When Hank Marvin and Jet Harris took off on their scooters up to the Six Bells pub at Ruislip. Jet hit upon a name straight away. 'What about the Shadows?' The lad was a genius! So we became the Shadows for the first time on Cliff's sixth single "Travellin' Light".12 1960s Cliff Richard and the Shadows in 1962 In 1960, "Apache", an instrumental by Jerry Lordan, topped the charts for five weeks. Further hits followed, notably "Wonderful Land", another Lordan composition with orchestral backing, at the top of the charts for eight weeks. "Kon Tiki" six months earlier had also reached number one. The Shadows played on more chart-toppers as Richard's band. This group, referred to subsequently as "the Original Shadows", had seven hits. In October 1961 Meehan left to be a producer at Decca records. He was replaced by Brian Bennett. In April 1962 Harris was replaced by Brian Locking, also known as Licorice. Bennett and Locking were friends from the 2I's who had been in Marty Wilde's backing group, the Wildcats, who recorded instrumentals as the Krew Kats. This Shadows line-up also produced seven hits, two of which, "Dance On!" and "Foot Tapper" topped the charts. The Marvin-Welch-Bennett-Locking line-up lasted 18 months. In October 1963 Locking left to spend more time as a Jehovah's Witness. See The Shadows discography. Meanwhile, Harris and Meehan teamed up at Decca as an eponymous duo to record another Lordan instrumental, "Diamonds". It rose to UK no. 1 in January 1963. Two further hits, "Scarlett O'Hara" (also by Lordan) and "Applejack", followed in the same year. On the Lordan tunes, Harris played lead using a six-stringed Fender Bass VI. During 1963 the ex-Shadows' were competing with their former bandmates. The Shadows had met John Rostill on tour with other bands and had been impressed by his playing, so they invited him to take over. This final and longest-lasting line-up was the most innovative as they tried different guitars and developed a wider range of styles and higher musicianship. They produced albums but the chart positions of singles began to ease. The line-up had ten hits but the most successful, "The Rise and Fall of Flingel Bunt", was also the first of those ten. See The Shadows discography. During the 1960s the group appeared with Richard in The Young Ones, Summer Holiday, Wonderful Life, Finders Keepers and as marionettes in the Gerry Anderson film Thunderbirds Are GO. They starred in a short B-movie called Rhythm 'n Greens which became the basis of a music book and an EP. They appeared in pantomime. Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp was in 1964 at the London Palladium with Arthur Askey as Widow Twankey, Richard as Aladdin, and the Shadows as Wishee, Washee, Noshee and Poshee. Cinderella at the Palladium in 1966 featured Richard as Buttons and the Shadows as the Broker's Men. The film and stage roles allowed the group to develop as songwriters. They wrote only a few songs for the earliest film, 1961's The Young Ones, but by Finders Keepers in 1966 almost the entire soundtrack was credited to Marvin-Welch-Bennett-Rostill. In 1967 the Shadows used Olivia Newton-John on the track "The Day I Met Marie" on their album From Hank Bruce Brian and John (SX6199/SCX6199). 1970s The group began 1970 by appearing on the BBC's review of the sixties music scene, Pop Go The Sixties, performing "Apache" and backing Richard on "Bachelor Boy", broadcast across Europe and BBC1, on 31 December 1969. This was followed by Marvin and a reconstituted Shadows becoming resident guests on Richard's debut TV series for the BBC, It's Cliff Richard! The group were chosen by BBC Head of Light Entertainment Bill Cotton to perform the Song for Europe in the 1975 Eurovision Song Contest. The Shadows recorded six options, seen each week on a weekly television show It's Lulu, on BBC1 and hosted by Lulu, a former Eurovision winner. The group taped all six performances in the TV studio before the series itself began, with the video cut into the weekly show. For the presentation of the songs on week seven and the announcement of the result on week eight, the pre-recorded performances were run again. Two of the songs ("No, No Nina" and "This House Runs on Sunshine") were co-written by members of the group. The public voted for "Let Me Be The One", composed by Paul Curtis, to go to the Eurovision final in Stockholm. There, the group came second to the Dutch entry, Teach-In's "Ding-A-Dong". Having long stepped out of Richard's shadow, this was a rare excursion into lyrics for a band known for instrumentals (however they had cut vocal tracks on most albums, plus some singles 'B' sides, and had two charting vocal singles in the sixties). Welch sang lead and let the world know when, forgetting a couple of words, he turned to colleagues and said "I knew it" in range of his microphone. Author and historian John Kennedy O'Connor notes in The Eurovision Song Contest – The Official History that they were not a popular choice to represent the UK and the viewers' postal vote was the lowest in 'Song For Europe' history.13 In 1976 EMI released a compilation album from 1962 to 1970: Rarities with sleeve notes by John Friesen. The first half of the album was by the Shadows and the second was from Marvin's solo career. Following the rare vocal single "It'll Be Me, Babe" written and sung by Marvin & Farrar. Farrar left the band that year, amicably relocating to the USA to produce Olivia Newton-John. Among her hits, Farrar wrote "You're The One That I Want" (covered by the Shadows in 1979) for the film 'Grease'. The packaging of hits in Twenty Golden Greats by EMI in 1977 prompted the group to reform again for a tour featuring Francis Monkman from Sky on keyboards, leading to a number one album. Francis left after that tour and the line-up settled as Marvin, Welch and Bennett, supplemented on records and gigs by Cliff Hall (keyboards) and Alan Jones (bass). In 1979 their version of "Cavatina" became a hit and they recorded ten more tracks with Alan Jones on bass for String of Hits on EMI which topped the album charts causing EMI to moot a follow-up album akin to a 'String of Hits-volume 2' with 13 old (including a Marvin solo track), and one unreleased tracks from albums released in 1967, 1969, 1970, 1973, 1975 and 1977 of cover versions of hit singles eventually released as Another String of Hot Hits in 1980. Later career The Shadows Live at Abbey Road In December 2004 the Shadows were each awarded the Order of the British Empire (OBE) but Marvin declined.14 The Shadows in Brussels (2009) The group reformed in 2004 for a farewell tour, and recorded "Life Story" (written by Lordan) to accompany a hits package of the same name which featured 80s re-recordings of all their 1960s and 1970s hits. This opportunity to see Marvin, Welch and Bennett, joined on keyboards by Cliff Hall and on bass by Mark Griffiths, was successful enough that they extended the tour to continental Europe in 2005. The line-up was almost the same, but Warren Bennett, son of Brian, came in on keyboards instead of Hall. Marvin, Welch and Bennett appeared together as special guests at Marty Wilde's 50th anniversary concert at the London Palladium on 27 May 2007, performing "Move It" with Wilde on vocals. The concert also featured former Shadows Jet Harris and Brian Locking. On 11 December 2008, Richard and the Shadows performed at the Royal Variety Performance at the same time announcing their forthcoming 50th anniversary tour. The tour began in September 2009 with 36 shows throughout the UK and continental Europe, extending to Australia, New Zealand and South Africa in 2010. A new album Reunited featuring mostly rerecorded versions of their own hits reached number four in the UK album chart in 2009. "Singing the Blues", the first Cliff Richard and The Shadows single for 40 years, reached number 40 in the UK singles chart, and is Richard's most recent top 40 hit. The Final Tour was put on Blu-ray format by Eagle Records in 2010. Welch, Bennett, Mark Griffiths and Warren Bennett performed two Shadows hits ("Apache" and "Wonderful Land") at Albert Lee's 70th birthday concerts at Cadagon Hall, London, on 1 and 2 March 2014, Lee playing with them on lead guitar. The Shadows recorded an interpretation of John Barry's The Appointment for the 2015 Brian Bennett album "Shadowing John Barry". Style and image The Shadows are difficult to categorise because of their stylistic range, which includes pop, rock, surf rock, and ballads with a jazz influence. Most tunes are instrumental rock, with a few vocal numbers. Their rhythmic style is primarily on the beat, with little syncopation.2 They said in 1992 that "Apache" set the tone with its surf guitar sound.15 Band logo The Shadows and their management did not exploit commercial opportunities such as self-promotion via artwork. They allowed Vox to produce metallic badges in a script typeface, with the group name on the front bottom right corner of all three Vox cabinets sometime during the early 1960s. This badge became the "default" band logo but was never commercially exploited by the group. The Shadows never used the logo on the front of the bass drum, preferring to allow their two Meehan and Bennett to use their names instead. Belatedly, the logo was used once on the front artwork of the 1975 original studio album, Specs Appeal. As of 2009, the logo still remains untrademarked and uncopyrighted. In lieu of a proper band logo, four silhouettes of the original line up, in ascending order of height, were used as a pseudo-logo on concert programme covers and artwork projects such as sheet music, EP and album covers. From left to right after the drum-kit were Meehan, Harris, Marvin, Bruce Welch. The original artwork group silhouette was modified each time a member changed. The last version of the Shadows group-silhouette featured Brian Bennett and Rostill in the late 1960s. During the 1970s EMI dropped the silhouettes preferring to use three guitar necks or colour photos of the Shadows. During the later 1980s, Polydor used a red Fender Stratocaster (with white scratch plate) as a symbol. The Shadows' walk In 1958 Bruce Welch went to a concert as part of the 1958 Jerry Lee Lewis tour of the UK of which he said: On the show was this black American band called the Treniers. Hank Marvin and I were at the back, and we were really impressed at the way the saxophone players moved in unison, taken, I suppose, from the Glenn Miller days. It looked fantastic and we thought, "We must do something like that because it looks so interesting from the front."16 The Shadows developed sequences using their bodies and guitars in tempo with the music, such as the 'walk'. It has been copied by other groups as part of their Top of the Pops performances, notably Mud, the Rubettes, Showaddywaddy and Yellow Dog. The walk is three steps within a 60-60-60-degree triangle with a reverse right-heel back-kick with optional can-can finale. This was varied throughout a gig during certain numbers, for example, "FBI". During the 1980s, rather than play in a static posture, during an instrumental number, or using the walk, their live act was refined to include another movement. This featured Marvin, Welch and the bassist moving their guitars in time, or in sequence, with note or chord changes. Occasionally, during other instrumentals, this guitar presentation is re-engineered with Marvin and Welch acting out of sequence or alternating. Stage names During the late 1950s in the UK many pop stars were expected to change to a stage name, as in the cases of Billy Fury and Adam Faith. Several members of the original Cliff Richard and the Shadows changed: Harry Webb became Cliff Richard, Brian Rankin became Hank B. Marvin, Terrence Harris became Jet Harris, and Bruce Cripps became Bruce Welch. Subsequently the names "Cliff Richard" and "Hank Brian Marvin" were confirmed by deed poll.1718 Legacy and influence The Shadows have been cited as a major influence on some American guitarists but also many British, Australian, Canadian and continental European guitarists, including Brian May, Eric Clapton, Jean-Pierre Danel, Ritchie Blackmore, David Gilmour, and Tony Iommi19 A tribute album, Twang! A Tribute to Hank Marvin & the Shadows (Capitol 33928), in October 1996 featured Ritchie Blackmore, Tony Iommi, Peter Green, Randy Bachman, Neil Young, Mark Knopfler, Peter Frampton and others playing Shadows hits. The Shadows influenced 1960s Yugoslav beat bands like Bijele Strijele, Crni Biseri, Crveni Koralji, Elipse, Iskre, Roboti, Siluete, Tomi Sovilj i Njegove Siluete and Zlatni Dečaci, all of whom were the pioneers of the Yugoslav rock scene.20 In the words of Crni Biseri member Vladimir Janković "Jet" (who got his nickname after Harris), "even the Beatles weren't as popular in Belgrade as the Shadows were".20 The second episode of Rockovnik, a Serbian 2011 documentary series about the Yugoslav rock scene, deals with the appearance of the Shadows and the influence they had on Yugoslav bands.20 Band members Members to 2015 Hank Marvin – lead guitar (1958–1970, 1973–1990, 2004–2015) Bruce Welch – rhythm guitar (1958–1968, 1973–1990, 2004–2015) Brian Bennett – drums (1961–1968, 1973–1990, 2004–2015) Mark Griffiths – bass (1989–1990, 2004–2015) Warren Bennett – keyboards, percussion, harmonica, guitar (2004–2015) Former members Jet Harris - bass (1959–1962); died 2011 Tony Meehan - drums (1959–1961); died 2005 Brian Locking - bass (1962–1963) John Rostill - bass (1963–1970); died 1973 Alan Hawkshaw - keyboards (1969–1970) John Farrar - guitar (1973–1977) Alan Tarney - bass (1973-1977) Cliff Hall - keyboards (1977–1990; 2004–2005) Alan Jones - bass (1977–1989) Discography Main article: The Shadows discography References 1.Jump up ^ Anon. "Tony Meehan". Spectropop remembers. Retrieved 4 December 2009. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Perone, James E. (2009). Mods, Rockers, and the Music of the British Invasion. ABC-CLIO. pp. 51–52. ISBN 9780275998608. 3.Jump up ^ Roberts, David (2007). Guinness Book of British Hit Singles & Album. Guinness World Records Limited. ISBN 1-904994-10-5. 4.Jump up ^ Otago Daily Times, New Zealand, 2 June 2001 newspaper article with Jet Harris stating Field's intention to reunite the Shadows (article "Scoop, from out of left field") 5.Jump up ^ "Classical Guitar Magazine, UK". Classicalguitarmagazine.com. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 6.Jump up ^ "Gitarre & Bass Magazine, Germany". Gitarrebass.de. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 7.Jump up ^ "Newcastle Evening Chronicle".1 May 2004, Pal returns Shadows to fame. 8.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard - Aug 29 1958" in Crampton, L., Lazell, B., Rees, D in: "Guinness Book of Rock Stars" Guinness Publ. Co. Middlesex 1989 ISBN 0-85112-872-6 9.Jump up ^ Bruce Welch: "Rock and Roll, I gave you the best years of my life", Penguin Books, London, 1989, p.78. ISBN 0-670-82705-3 10.Jump up ^ Crampton, Luke; Rees, Dafydd; Lazell, Barry, eds. (1989). "The Shadows - Sept. 1958". Guinness Book of Rock Stars (1st ed.). Guinness Publ. Co. ISBN 9780851128726. 11.Jump up ^ Turner, Steve (1993). Cliff Richard: the biography (1st ed.). Oxford, UK: Lion. ISBN 978-0-732-40534-2. 12.Jump up ^ "Six Bells". Ruislip.co.uk. 9 November 2009. Retrieved 24 June 2011. 13.Jump up ^ O'Connor, John Kennedy. The Eurovision Song Contest – The Official History. Carlton Books, UK. 2007. ISBN 978-1-84442-994-3 14.Jump up ^ "Shadows Man Refuses OBE". Sky News. 12 June 2004. Retrieved 19 September 2015. 15.Jump up ^ Tobler, John (1992). NME Rock 'N' Roll Years. London: Reed International Books Ltd. p. 124. CN 5585. 16.Jump up ^ Leigh, Spencer (24 November 2003). "Obituary: Claude Trenier:". The Independent (London). Retrieved 9 December 2009. 17.Jump up ^ Adelson, Martin; Lisa Adelson. "The Shadows". The Penguin Biographies. Martin and Lisa Adelson. Retrieved 9 December 2009. 18.Jump up ^ "Cliff Richard Biography". yuddy.com. Yuddy, LLC. 2008. Retrieved 9 December 2009. 19.Jump up ^ Gill, Chris (December 2008). "The Eternal Idol". Guitar World. 20.^ Jump up to: a b c ""Rockovnik, Strana II, "Ljubav i moda" Beograd 1958-63", YouTube.com". YouTube. Retrieved 28 September 2014. Further reading Driftin' with Cliff Richard, by J. Harris, R. Ellis and C. Richard. 1959. no ISBN. The Cliff Richard Story by G.Tremlett, Futura Pub Limited, London, 1975, ISBN 0-86007-232-0 The Shadows by Themselves by Royston Ellis with the Shadows. Consul Books. 1961. No ISBN The Story of the Shadows by Mike Read. 1983. Elm Tree books. ISBN 0-241-10861-6 Rock 'n' Roll, I Gave You The Best Years Of My Life—A Life In The Shadows by Bruce Welch. ISBN 0-670-82705-3 (Penguin Books) That Sound (From Move It on, the story of the magic sound of the Shadows), by R.Pistolesi, M.Addey & M.Mazzini. Publ: Vanni Lisanti. June 2000. No ISBN A pocket guide to Shadow music, by M.Campbell, R.Bradford, L.Woosey. Idmon. ISBN 0-9535567-4-3 A guide to the Shadows and Hank Marvin on CD, by M.Cambell & L.Woosey. Idmon. ISBN 0-9535567-3-5 The Shadows at Polydor, by M.Campbell. Idmon. ISBN 0-9535567-2-7 The Shadows at EMI, by M.Campbell. Idmon. ISBN 0-9535567-1-9 The Complete Rock Family Rock Trees, by Pete Frame. Omnibus. ISBN 0-7119-6879-9 17 Watts, by Mo Foster. ISBN ? The Shadows Discography, by John Friesen. No ISBN The Shadows Discography, by George Geddes. No ISBN Guinness World Records: British Hit Singles & Albums (19th Edn), David Roberts. ISBN 1-904994-10-5 The Complete Book of the British Charts Singles and Albums, by Neil Warwick, Jon Kutner & Tony Brown, 3rd Edn. ISBN 978-1-84449-058-5 John Farrar—Music makes my day, (A Shadsfax-Tribute-40pp-booklet), by T.Hoffman, A.Hardwick, S.Duffy, G.Jermy, A.Lewis, J.Auman. No ISBN John Rostill—Funny old world, (Tribute-60pp-booklet), by Robert Bradford. No ISBN Jet Harris—Survivor, by Dave Nicolson, ISBN 978-0-9562679-0-0, 31 Oct 2009. Meet the Shadows, by ?. No ISBN. Meet Jet and Tony, by ?. No ISBN. The Shadows Complete, by ?. Revolution in the head, by I.MacDonald. ISBN 978-0-09-952679-7. External links Book icon Book: The Shadows Wikimedia Commons has media related to The Shadows. The Shadows discography at Discogs The Shadows discography at MusicBrainz cliffandshads.co.uk Cliff Richard and the Shadows discography Sounding discography by the Shadows World News Network article with photo of Hank Marvin and Roger C. Field, the instigator of the reunion. ftvdb.bfi.org.uk – The Shadows in films (BFI database) Site Internet du Fan Club Officiel France FDS Forum de Discussion SHADSMUSIC autre Forum de Discussion Le site des Shadowmaniacs Preceded by Olivia Newton-John with "Long Live Love" UK in the Eurovision Song Contest 1975 Succeeded by Brotherhood of Man with "Save Your Kisses for Me" hide v · t · e The Shadows Hank Marvin · Bruce Welch · Brian Bennett Mark Griffiths · Jet Harris · Tony Meehan · Brian 'Licorice' Locking · Warren Bennett · John Rostill · John Farrar · Alan Tarney · Alan Jones · Cliff Hall · Alan Hawkshaw The Drifters: Ian Samwell · Terry Smart · Ken Pavey · Norman Mitham Studio albums The Shadows · Out of the Shadows · Dance with The Shadows · The Sound of The Shadows · Shadow Music · Jigsaw · From Hank, Bruce, Brian and John · Shades of Rock · Rockin' with Curly Leads · Specs Appeal · Tasty · String of Hits · Change of Address · Hits Right Up Your Street · Life in the Jungle · XXV · Guardian Angel · Moonlight Shadows · Simply Shadows · Steppin' to the Shadows · At Their Very Best · Reflection Singles The Drifters: Feelin Fine · Jet Black · The Shadows: Saturday Dance · Apache · Man of Mystery / The Stranger · FBI · The Frightened City · Kon-Tiki · The Savage · Wonderful Land · Guitar Tango · Dance On! · Foot Tapper · Atlantis · Shindig · Geronimo · Theme for Young Lovers · The Rise and Fall of Flingle Bunt · Rhythm and Greens · Genie With the Light Brown Lamp · Mary Anne · Stingray · Don't Make My Baby Blue · The War Lord · I Met a Girl · A Place in the Sun · The Dreams I Dream · Maroc 7 · Tomorrow's Cancelled · Bombay Duck · Somewhere · Running out of World · Dear Old Mrs. Bell · Slaughter on Tenth Avenue · Turn Around and Touch Me · Let Me Be the One · Run Billy Run · It'll Be Me Babe · Another Night · Love Deluxe · Don't Cry for Me Argentina · Theme from the Deer Hunter (Cavatina) · Rodrigo's Guitar Concerto · Riders in the Sky · Heart of Glass · Equinoxe (Part V) · "Mozart Forte" · The Third Man · Telstar · Imagine/Woman · Treat Me Nice Compilations Greatest Hits · Greatest Hits, Vol. 2 · More Hits! · Something Else · Mustang · Rarities · 20 Golden Greats · The Best of The Shadows · String of Hits · Another String of Hits · Life in the Jungle · Dance With the Shadows · The EP Collection, Vol 1. · Shadow Music · In The Night · 20 Years of The Shadows · Final Collection Extended plays The Shadows · The Shadows to the Fore · Spotlight on The Shadows · The Boys Production Norrie Paramor · Malcolm Addey · Peter Vince · Abbey Road Studios Related articles Discography · Discography with Cliff Richard · Concert tours · Cliff Richard Wikipedia book Book:The Shadows Authority control MusicBrainz: 10686546-c3b3-43fd-8b94-ef953920f8b5 Category:British Eurovision Song Contest entrants Category:Eurovision Song Contest entrants of 1975 Category:English pop music groups Category:English rock music groups Category:Musical groups established in 1958 Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:The Shadows Category:British instrumental musical groups